


Grave of the Ladybugs

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Grave of the Ladybugs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Musicals, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose tried to prevent her grumpy neighbor from ruining the musical.





	Grave of the Ladybugs

Rose said "Mr. Rodriguez look what I made a poster for the musical Grave of the Ladybugs!"

Her classmates cheered

Mr. Rodriguez gulped "I don't know maybe you could ask your neighbor"

Rose said "Problem solved diddly doo!"

..........

"Non! I will not go to the theater!"

"Mr. Martinez this is serious if we don't do something they cut off our funds"

Mr. Martinez growled

"Or you watch us perform"

"Fine!"

Later at the Auditorium

Marinette, Ana and Mariluz began to sing ~Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouches  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens~

Mr. Martinez facepalmed

~Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose  
Il me dit des mots d'amour~

Rose began to sing 

~Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose  
Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause  
C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie  
Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat  
Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras~

Mr. Martinez storm out of the auditorium.  
Rose, Marinette, Ana and Mariluz sanged  
~Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose  
Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause  
C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie  
Et dès que je t'aperçois  
Alors je sens dans moi  
Mon cœur qui bat  
La la, la la, la la  
La la, la la, ah la  
La la la la~

Rose said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
